Klara Bianchi
|name = |kanji = |romaji = |race = Bount |birthday = July 13th |age = 19 |gender = Female |height = 5'4" |weight = 96 lbs |eyes = Blue |hair = Red |blood type = |affiliation = Herself |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Highschool Student |previous occupation = Unknown |team = None |previous team = None |partner = Clyde Xavier |previous partner = None |base of operations = Itoyuu City |marital status = Single |family = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father |education = Unknown |status = Active |doll = }} Klara Bianchi is a teenage Bount who hails from Europe. She was born to a German mother and an Italian father however was abandoned by both once they realized she was inhuman. She grew up in an orphanage in the slums of a poor German village, however eventually ran away. Using her powers she seduced a rich business man and got him to take her out of the country. After a traveling she eventually wound up in Itoyuu City. Appearance Klara is a petite and frail looking young woman, not even coming up to the shoulders of most people. She has long dark red hair that extends to her waist, with uneven bangs. On the left side of her face they only extend to the bottom of her eyes, however on the right side they extend to her chin, partially covering her right eye. Said eyes are a dark rich blue in color, often being compared to sapphires. Lastly, her skin is deeply tanned, giving it a light brown color. She has a cuvaceous figure and larger bust something she enjoys showing off with her outfit of choice. Said outfit consists of a tight fitting sleeveless white shirt that bears her midriff with a black vest over top, a black plated mini skirt and black knee high heeled boots. Personality Klara is a very haughty person at first, having grown up in an environment that encouraged prioritizing herself over all others. She is also shown to be somewhat vain, as she was horrified by the thought of getting her clothes dirty. She is so used to getting her way via her Seduction ability that when things don't go her way she tends to get flustered and enraged. Despite this however if she trusts someone she is shown to be very reliable, and will stand by them to the end no matter what. Equipment Magli (Italian for Fists): A pair of black leather gauntlets with metal plating along the back and fingers that Klara wears into battle as her weapons. As she normally relies on her Doll for battle the serve more as self defense weapons. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: On her introduction Klara was noticeably more powerful than Clyde, even going so far as to state that an enemy that Clyde struggled with was child's play for her. A claim she was easily able to back up. As time passed Clyde caught up with her and now they are rough equals in power. Her reitsu manifests as a very dark pink. High Intellect: Despite being raised in poverty and never having a formal education Klara shows a great understanding of science and math. Additionally she knows several languages including German, Italian and Japanese. Seduction: An ability that some Bount are shown to display. While talking Klara can lace her voice with several musical tones that are inaudible to non spiritually aware humans. Anyone who hears the musical tone is quickly seduced and falls in love with her for an indefinate length of time. The one draw back of the ability is that it only effects those who are normally attracted to women. Doll Drachen (German for Dragon): When sealed Drachen takes the form of an orient ring that resembles the ouroboros that she wears on a chain as a necklace that is normally tucked into her shirt. To awaken it she says the standard Doll release command "Zeige Dich" which causes the ring to glow and transform. Zweite Gestalt (German for Second Shape): Trivia *Klara's Character Theme is Category:Female Category:Bount Category:Characters Category:Original Characters